What Angels Are We
by Ekaret
Summary: This is a Role PLay between me and a friend of mine the girl in the story . It is from two dfferent view points.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Walking then running faster than I have ever ran before. Wondering what these events meant and why they were suddenly happening to me. They were surreal and I couldn't believe what was happening. A sudden beeping sound filled my head with ease and the screaming was louder than ever before. _

_I awoke with relief as I realized that it was a dream. "The dream" would be a better description. See I have been having this dream for the last three months or so. Since the beginning of summer when my family decided that it was time to move again. See they are never satisfied with where we live which has been in about 47 states and at least 10 different countries. I was hoping that this move would be the last. I was a junior. But to my dismay I had no friends and haven't so far in my high school career. Being the new kid every semester or sometimes quarter. _

_The more I thought about it though the more I thought this is my fault. I wasn't big on making relationships of any sort. You can't blame me though. Why make these relationships when you know that you probably won't even be around long enough to remember that person's name. _

_Groggily I finally got out of bed and went to take a shower. I slipped on some jeans and a tee and slid down the banister to meet up with my parents and siblings. _

________________________________________________________________________

_I sat on the rooftop of a building a few blocks away from where I had heard the scream last night. The haunting sound had plagued me throughout the night. I daren't go out at that late hour for fear of the local police and what the chosen few call the howlers. These bounty hunters of the night come in the skin of their prey and leap from rooftop to rooftop with nonhuman ease. I suspected that the scream was the result of the Howlers and the victim was too young to even realize their potential. _

_I am fifteen-year-old orphan on the run and whose only home is the meager shelter of the wooden barn that was at the edge of the city. All I had for protection was a sword forged of my own hand. It seemed a lifetime ago that I had labored over the forge of the smith that had been generous enough to give me a place to stay and an apprenticeship in his trade. My crude sword had been made of a thin sheet of metal. I had been forced to complete it in secrecy, for the smith did not want me to forge a weapon that could be used to dispose of him. Later that same year the Howlers came for me. I knew that they would come for they had been away for far too long. I managed to warn the smith and find a decent hiding place. In the smith's desperate attempt to find a suitable place to concealed his great bulk, for he easily weighed thrice my weight, he was discovered and killed cleanly and his body disposed of. _

_I am now an orphan in the middle of a modern day city. I am just waiting for the opportune moment to extract my revenge on the accursed Howlers._

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

After that _wonderful_ first day of school I figured going back to that god-forsaken house would be pointless. No one would be there anyway. They all decided to desert me like usual. Probably searching for a new place. I was acquiescence to this, for being alone was always a time of tranquility for me.

Walking down the streets here was so much different than any other place I lived. Not just for the fact that the buildings were so high and crammed together but also the police. These could not be ordinary police. But what else could they be. All I know is that every time one passes my way an indescribable feeling circulates throughout my veins. Trying to ignore this I just kept walking tuning everything out.

I looked up and saw the sky beginning to darken. The time of twilight had arrived as I noticed my surroundings were unfamiliar. Sighing I turned around to see the

Streets abandoned. Thinking this was odd I began walking back the way I came but at a slightly faster pace. I heard something move behind me and the dream invaded my thoughts.

That was the last thing I remembered before the darkness completely took over.


	3. Chapter 2

Tonight I had an odd sensation that I had never felt before. I decided to venture out in to the city but figure the skies were safer than the city streets. I ran directly at the edge of the roof I had used as my perch and threw myself out in to the chill fall air. As the ground approached I unfurled my wings. My wingspan extended to over ten feet on each side. I felt the wind catch my ebony feathers and I began to pump my wings with all my strength. Soon I was soaring over the rooftops of the city that had given me many things but taken so many more. As I neared the street I called hollow lane I had an odd tingling in my left hand. I had been left handed for most of my life but I never really put it to exclusive use so both my arms were equally strong.

I knew I was too vulnerable here and decided to land again on a rooftop. As the saying goes a rooftop is a thief's best friend. I of course was not a complete thief, all I stole were the essentials to survive.

I walked up to the edge of the building and looked upon the reason for coming here. There on the ground before me was one of the chosen few. I also noticed the five "cops" approaching her. An inexperienced person might look and assume that they were going to help her but my trained eye caught the slight twitch of a concealed tail and the wild "hair" that they hid under a massive hat. I dropped down to the nearest fire escape and from there jumped to the ground. My muscles, finely honed, absorbed most of the shock. My fall was quiet; the fruit of many years of close calls and the forced fleeing that had followed me everywhere. Out of the sheath that was tucked behind my calf I drew small throwing knives. Sure they were small but effective. My first throw had to be perfect. I threw the small projectile and heard, a few moments later, the satisfying thud of the impact and the gurgle of blood in the throat of the Howler. I loosed the next four knives in rapid succession at the rest of the imposers. All but one found its mark. He quickly turned and hid behind the closest car. I ran and threw the girl over my shoulder and headed for my shelter with all haste, for Howlers are immortal to everything but the substance in the metal used to forge my sword. The only problem is that no one would be daft enough to attack one of them one on one. They move in packs and are never in groups of less than three.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke with a start as I recalled the events of the previous day. Shivering at the thought I noticed my surroundings were unfamiliar yet again. Getting up to investigate I saw a boy sleeping over in a dark corner. Who was this boy and why is he here? Better yet why am I here. Standing here pondering over this was doing me no good whatsoever so I continued to investigate. Nothing else caught my eye but I figured out I was in a barn. Which furthered my confusion.

I walked out of the barn to see the city in the distance. Also for the first time in months. I beat down hard as my wings caught the air current. Gliding gracefully around the open field. I knew of nothing that was more amazing then the feeling of air there was a lot of open space. Smiling to myself I took off running. Jumping into the air my wings unfolding rushing through my feathers. Flying to the top of the barn where I landed with out a sound. I sat there thinking what would happen now. After awhile I stood up and ran off the building pulling my wings out at the last second. I just glided, letting the wind move me as it wished. Realizing I was still near the city I swooped down to find myself face to face with the "cops". Pushing the thoughts of the dream out of my head I got into a fighting stance. I was surrounded and they were closing in. I snapped a high kick at the cop to my left catching him off guard. Repeating it to my right but this time the cop caught my leg. I swung my leg around nailing him in the jaw. He released his grasp and stumbled back. I turned and there was another just about to grab me when I snapped out my wings and beat down hard. I tried to get airborne but failed as a cop grabbed my ankle and threw me to the ground knocking the air out of me. Leaping to my feet I switched into a defensive mode. Dodging their assaults left and right but one kick got through. I flew back about 20 ft toward the barn. Knowing now my attempts were futile I ran into the barn to get some backup.


	5. Chapter 4

A constant shaking that jarred my head against the wall awaked me. I looked to see the face of the girl I had saved in town. She had an urging look in her face and I instantly knew something was wrong. I racked my memories to see what I had missed. Then it dawned on me. I hadn't covered my scent. I normally take a bottle of ammonia and fly around the barn pouring it as I go. In my excitement of finding someone like me clouded my mind and I had over looked this.

I turned to look at the girl and asked her what the problem was and she said that the cops had attacked her. At these words I was up and at the ready. My sword in hand and my wings outstretched. I looked to the door and saw the attackers approaching. I had feared this day and had rigged the doors and windows to collapse. They were already in a tedious place all I had to do was kick a pillar and the whole thing would come down on top of us. I cleared the hay where I was sleeping and lifted the way out. A small shoot that run under the foundation of the barn. I told her to get in and just as she was getting in I ran, kicked the pillar and ran to the trapdoor. Once inside I padlocked the door and followed my new companion. Once outside I saw that the shoot had taken us long to navigate than I thought. The sky above was a mass of stars. I saw the wonder in her eyes and told her that the city covers the wonders that surround us. I told her that we needed a place to stay fast for the shoot hadn't leaded us far and the Howlers would quickly sniff us out. I lead her to the closest store and pulled a bobby pin from my jeans pocket. I snapped it in half and lead the way the side door. I made short work of the lock and stepped in. the store was pitch black but we navigated it with remarkable ease. Yet another perks to being like us (note to self: steal ammonia). She turned to me and asked what we were doing. I knew she could easily read any bluff I tried. So I answered truthfully. She looked around then looked back at me with a gleam in her eye. I knew we would get along great.


	6. Chapter 5

Having a better understanding of what was happening now I formulated a plan of what to next. I figured that being in this city would definitely be unsafe. But then again so would other places. I mean being like us almost guarantees it as far as I can tell. Deciding that we should leave this town I turned to my new companion and suggested my idea. He looked at me in agreement as we checked to make sure the coast close clear. It was and we walked up the stairs and out into the night air. We ran off the roof and flew up in the night sky. Flying at night was a lot better than flying during the day. The chill night airs biting my face like a reminder that I'm still alive.

Gliding through the air our wings beating in unison we headed to our next destination. Though honestly I had no idea where we were going. We were just flying and wherever we ended up was our destination. At least that was how I figured it. He didn't seem to care or object to that. We didn't talk while we were flying but neither appeared to care. It was so tranquil; there was still noise from the city but much less than normal. To a normal person there would be no noise but we aren't normal now are we. Getting cloudier and cloudier as the minutes ticked by a light drizzle began. The moon was covered and the only light was in the distance. Flying towards the light we arrived there in 10 minutes. We found an old abandoned building and took refuge there until the rain stopped.


	7. Chapter 6

The rain stopped abruptly and I awoke. I had fallen asleep to the sound of the drops on the tin roof but the sudden quietness was disturbing. I decided to allow her to remain asleep and went to scout out the rest of our makeshift home. I neared the large double doors we had closed to keep out the cold. I eased the door open a bit and walked out into the brisk night air. My eyes were quickly drawn to the shadows that housed every corner, bush and cubby. When I found nothing I decided to sit in the gloom and ponder what we would do the following day, though I still harbored suspicions about my isolation. A fast 360 revealed that I was not being watched. When I finally settled down I noticed a slight movement in the bush across from me. I was quickly on the alert. I stared intently at the spot and when I was about to back off and lay back down in the dirt I saw it again. This time though it emerged and presented itself to me. A small rabbit bounded towards me. My sigh of relief came too soon. From my place in the shadows I also noticed a collar on the rabbit. I waited till the rabbit moved on into the side shack that on arrival assumed to be the outhouse. When the coast was clear I dashed inside and closed the door without a sound despite the rusted hinges. I shook my companion to consciousness and explained the situation. She gave me a skeptic look but didn't argue. We were in the air within five minutes. We were originally traveling north but turned west and flew toward the distant mountains that were said to be home to many restless spirits and many other monstrous beings (note to self: stop believing rumors).

On arrival I noticed that the clearing we were in was made by felling the near by trees. Seeing this we decided to move farther in the wood and sleep in the trees rather than the ground. We made it up to the midsection of a large oak. She slept on a large branch close to the trunk of the tree. I slept curled on the branch on the other side of the oak. That was one of the few nights I had slept without getting up in the middle of the night. The following morning I decided to go hunt for our breakfast. I had my sword but that would kill nothing worthwhile. So I had decided to bring my bow I had made in the barn. It had taken me a long time to make but this longbow had marvelous accuracy and unrivaled strength. The latter was to such and extent that when unstrung I could use it as a staff.

As I approached my prey (note to self: stop using such primitive words), a deer, I drew my bow till the ebony feathers of the arrow (which came from my own wings. very painfully by the way) brushed my jawbone. I could feel the strength behind the arrow. To this day it still astounds me that such a great accomplishment could come from my weather worn hands. Without a second thought I released the arrow and watched as if time had slowed to a crawl. The arrow pierced the deer through the neck and sent it flying two to three meters back. I walked over retrieved my arrow and hoisted the carcass up and over my shoulder. When I got back to camp I noticed that she had started a fire and had made a small shelter. I set the deer over the fire and got to make my own shelter. Mine was not as clean and structured as hers was but I was comfortable. That night we ate like never before and then slept a restful and well earned sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

I heard a scream that aroused me from my sleep. Realizing it was my own scream that woke me I sighed. The dream was back. For the last few nights it stayed away but now it's back barging in like an unwanted visitor. Looking over I saw that my companion was awake and that he was looking at me with hint of worry in his eyes. I just smiled and told him I would be back later. Not wanting to go back to sleep I went to explore. Walking around until I made it back out into the open field where I laid and looked up at the stars. I was pointing out all the different constellations and such when I heard a twig snap to my right. Abruptly I sat up looking in that direction I saw nothing. Standing up I did a 360 scanning the area but still nothing did I see.

A puzzled look crossed my face as I heard a whizzing sound. Realization dawned upon me and quickly dropped. A bullet whizzed on by where my head should have been. These howlers had guns. But how? I hadn't heard anything about this from him. Staying down I tried to devise a plan to escape these guys. The guns were definitely a surprise and I figured that a normal assault would be useless in this situation. My ears perked up as I heard footsteps moving towards our camp. Quickly and quietly I got to my feet and followed them. I moved past them without them noticing and I made it back to camp before they did. Shaking him awake I gave him a look of urgency and grabbed his bow. Being unarmed right now was downright stupid. (Note to self: make a weapon when you get the chance). I grabbed an arrow and drew his bow. Releasing I hit one of the howlers in the neck and he fell back. The blood gushed from the hole as he pulled the arrow out and stood up. My eyes widened at this as I remembered the only thing that could kill them was my companion's sword. Damn. We needed to get out of the forest but we were surrounded from every direction. Getting into the air was out of the question since there were so many trees. That would just get us in a worse situation and hurt like hell. I could not find a way out and neither did my partner who had an extremely serious look on his face. It was obvious he was in deep thought. Looking around again I still saw no opening. I drew the bow and shot another arrow. The moment the arrow left the bow I ran in the opposite direction trying to break through. My distraction failed. I charged at the howler but vs. me actually breaking through he ended up just grabbing my arms. Crap. I was caught. He threw me over his shoulder. I started kicking and punching him but the more I struggled the tighter his grip got. Trying to come up with another idea but failing miserably. Looking back I saw that he got caught too. They started to run and in ten minutes we were in front of a vehicle. The howlers tied us up and threw us in the back. There was nothing to do now but wait until one of us came up with an idea.


	9. Chapter 8

All my life without being caught. This was a major problem. I sat in the back of the car they had put us in. My eyes were closed and I could hear my companions breathing, deep and rhythmic. Her sleeping let my mind wander to how I came to have a companion and reflect on how my life had gone. I was a fifteen-year-old kid who could probably beat the crap out of any full sized adult I came across (human of course). These on the other hand were two to three times that strong. I had never known my parents and didn't expect me to be constantly on the run like this. As I finished my thoughts I noticed that her breathing had changed. It was a lot more spastic and there was movement in the back of the truck. I opened my eyes to see her eyes full of fear and trepidation. I looked at my surroundings and because of the fact that I had my eyes closed I had a more clear view of the truck. I noticed something in the very back. It looked dead but for the sudden twitches of tongue. From the shadows emerged a large snake. Based on the size and coloration I assumed that it was a python. I tried to think of a plan to cut my binds and my companion's as well then burst through those doors and fly as far as we could. I remembered that we had left all our weapons in the tree we had slept in. I suddenly remembered the hunting knife in my back pocket. I had used it to skin and gut the deer the night before. I reached the sheath that was still strapped to my belt. As I drew the knife the snake lunged. Its large body engulfing my thin frame. I slowly felt the muscles start to tighten. This was a grim confirmation of the snake's identity. I was able to pull the knife out but the sudden jolt of the serpent's sudden weight had knocked it to the floor. As I tried to reach it I felt my breath coming in short shallow gasps. My arms were pinned to my side. I shifted slightly and caused the scales to dig deep cuts into my forearms and biceps. I ignored the pain and drove my arm as far down as I could. I started to grab the hilt but the python put on an extra burst of strength that took the breath from my lungs. As I grabbed the knife I heard a nasty crack. I swooned from the pain that came from a broken rib on my right side. With the last of my strength I thrust the knife blade into the snake's gut. The moment I felt the iron grip loosen I breathed a large gulp of air. The moment was short lived. As I got my breath back I heard a scream from my left. I turned to see the snake working it's way back towards my companion. In a surge of adrenalin I leapt the remaining distance and gouged the snake's eyes out. I was quickly covered in blood and gore. I then proceeded to decapitating my unfortunate victim. I quickly cut her bonds and helped her to her feet. I turned to the door and pushed on it slightly. I guess I assumed something would happen, an electric shock, a poisonous gas, etc. To my ultimate surprise, wait that's an understatement, I was dumb-founded. We quickly recovered from our luck and pushed open the doors. We were on the freeway! She quickly took to the night sky.

I soon joined her. We flew north, towards the city of New York. We had to stop frequently due to my injured ribs and my package that I had salvaged from the truck. That night we slept under a bridge in a small country town. Around midnight we snuck into town and searched for a local department store but to our luck this was a very rustic town and there was no store. When we got back to our bridge we saw a small clearing in the wood right outside town. We built a fire and dined on the very thing that had almost killed me that same day. We dined on snake.

The next stop was in Chicago. It was way out of the way but it was touristy and decided to stop. It was two in the morning and bars were just closing so it was the perfect time to get me a new change of clothes (I'm not prepy I just don't think snake blood is the new black). Once we were in clean clothes and were on the move again we decided to look around. We had just gotten to Millennium Park when I cop car pulled around the block. Some folks would see it as the cop that picks up the late night drunks and sluts. The only thing that would clue someone in was the fact that the cop had a different city name on the side of the car.


	10. Chapter 9

Damn. Here we go again. These cops really need to lie off. We just got away from them and now we are back. At least now he is healed so we don't have to worry about that little dilemma. But seriously a different city on the car. How stupid are the howlers. That's just sad. We can't be up against that much. Especially since there appears to be only one or two of the bastards within the car. Turning I headed in the other direction my companion following close behind. We kept a moderate pace to make it appear as if we were nothing but a couple of teenagers walking at night. But that would have been way too easy. The car pulled up right next to us as we continued to walk. Seeing that we were ignoring them they turned on their flashy cop lights and turned on the sirens. They then announced for us to turn around put our hands in the air yada yada yada. Funny thing was they actually looked surprised when we didn't listen to them. I chuckled looking back to see that they were getting out of the car. They looked pissed. Bet they were upset they had to get off their lazy Asses. I stopped. Not afraid of a couple of howlers. Sensing I had stopped he turned and took a couple steps back. The howlers began to sprint towards us, when suddenly they stopped. They looked up. Curious to see what made them stop I looked up as well. There slowly revealing itself was the moon, a full moon at that. They began howling. Thinking that was odd I did a 360 and saw what exactly it was they were doing. They were calling reinforcements. Thousands of howlers began swarming us as every building began glowing with light.

People began coming out of their cozy little homes to see what on earth was going on outside. In a blink of an eye every howler was gone. Leaving just us. We began to just walk around as if we too were looking for the cause of all of this. Luckily none of these people were bright enough to notice our wings that we forgot to tuck in. We slowly went off our own way and got to a spot where no one could see us. He took off running and leaped into the air unfurling his wings as I closely followed we were off to our next destination. After flying for a few hours the smell of rain was everywhere. We had made it to Seattle.


	11. Chapter 10

I landed on the roof of a two-story gothic style house. The chimney had some light smoke billowing out of it. The slate shingles and wooden "ribs" of the house roof groaned under their sudden burden. The windows showed very little light and were like the eyes of some tired beast. I looked around and noticed the approaching thunderheads and could hear the faint sound of thunderclaps. The tall dark columns of the cloud seemed more ominous than they normally do. Their great mass seemed to loom to an extent none of which I had ever seen. I turned and looked to the southeast and saw no such obstruction. The sun was bright and blinding (my punishment for my love of the night and the freedom that came with it) to my eye. It looked like some scene from a biblical tale. Darkness and grim depression to my left and the bright promise of salvation (from the wet at least) and peace (the last one not so much) seemed so appropriate at the time and yet so far from the horrors that my companion could only guess at that chased us. The houses seemed more dull and colourless under the depressing wall of darkness. Without warning I ran for the edge of the roof and jumped. I knew the cloud was some form of warning of what it preceded. My wings unfurled and I basked in the cool air that filled the great sails I had been blessed with (cursed at times though), I also felt the playful tug of the currents on the edges of my wings. For that one moment I felt free of care, free of worry and for the briefest second I felt like I belonged. That all went away when I felt the first drop of water hit the bridge of my nose. I came back to the present and all the worries that plagued my young life and beat my wings with the determination that I had only felt once before. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my companion was a ways behind me. Seeing this I slowed and allowed her to catch up to me. When she finally came up along side me she was panting and sweating like an athlete after a tournament. She looked at me with confusion and something that looked like worry. I gave her a weary smile and nodded toward the clouds and then farther north. She either is very trusting or she understood my concern. I flew toward the tallest thing on the horizon, the space needle. It loomed above us with grim defiance of the coming storm. I knew that the storm would most likely cover the top of it and restrict the visibility of the top.

I landed gingerly on the top of the needle. I looked around and saw that the scene that I had imagined was nothing like what was coming. I turned to my companion and saw that she had seen what I saw. It was not the fact that she was turned towards it but the fact that her face had blanched white. Her mind finally comprehending what exactly we were. I looked to her and nodded then turned and jumped into the sky, my wings beating vigorously against the howling winds of the storm. When I finally broke free of the cloudbank I had to blink to stop my eyes from watering. The chill air and the blazing sun were almost too much for my eyes but I bit back the pain and flew on to the hole in the wall of clouds.


End file.
